


Heroes

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [17]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Mother-Son Relationship, Norman is not a reliable narrator, Psycho Correlations, There is a chord between our hearts, Video, Video Format: MP4, Wishful Incest, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: just for one day





	Heroes

song by David Bowie

 

made for Vividprompts at 2018 Vividcon

 

[Download mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/%5B2018%20VividPrompts%5Dsisabet-heroes.m4v)

 

[tumblr link](http://sisabet-blog.tumblr.com/post/177216078510/bates-motel-heroes-norman-pov-edited-by)

 

Password: mother


End file.
